Tears Of Blood The Meeting
by GothGoddessAdel
Summary: Louey is sick of his vampires bugging him so he sends them away to get a little peace. That doesnt last long  content rating will change


Chapter one Bordom

The moon was full and everyone was gettimg antcy. Leijone was sitting by the lake smashing fireflys. Lucipher was chasing his tail,andLaziris was flying threwthe night air. "Louey please lets go and find some kind of trouble to get into!" Leijone baged as he swated another firefly out of the air. "No last time you killed five cops and twentyfive people for no reasone at all. No moare senceles killing." Louey yealed from the bridge he sat on. " Lucipher Stop chasing your tail your making me dizzy." Louey yealed as he closed his journal leaving his pen in it saving his place."And your driving us nuts dont let s do anything anymore." lucipher barked. " I just dont let you kill anything and everything in sight" Louey replied. "Now aslong as you dont stur up any trouble you may go downtown , but stay out of the way of anyone your not going to feed on!" He shouted. "If you need me ill be in the woods. Louey said then then vanished

Lucipher and Leijone yelled for Lazziris to come join them then all was quiet.  
>Louey walked ito the small streatch of wooded area and found himself a tree to sit in to contiue his writing. Just as he begun to write again a little girl walked by. She seemed to be looking for something. He then returened to his journal when he spoted something unusual moving in the brush not far from where the little girl was searching. There in a bush just in fround of her was a werewolf. Normal Louey wouldnt get in the way of another creatures meal but this was a little girl, Barly a mouth full for even himself. The beasts glowing red eyes where locked on her. The withought warrning Louey jumped down from his perch and grabed the girl placing a hand over her mouth. " If you want to live you best hold on to me and dont let go." He said softly. The frightened girl did as he instructed.<p>

"We saw her first!" snarled the werewolf in forunt of them." Im so sorry my friends but this one is not on the menu shes far to small and wouldnt satisfie even me". Louey said drawing his sword. "Then Let me take her off your hands!" The wolf lunged at them Louey quickly dodged to the right and kicked the creature in the back causing it to stumble. "You'll pay for that Nosferatu!" The wolf snarled and came at them again this time Louey charged forwared with the girl still holding tight to him with one swing of his sword he took its head clean off. As Louey turned to asses the situation he relized they were surounded. "forgive me miss but we arnt out of the woods yet hold on as tight as you can". She did as she was told and closed her eyes tightly as she clinged to him with all her might. Louey slashed his way through the beast almost loosing his own head when a huge paw swang at him scratching his face. Louey spun around and cut of the arm of the wolf that scatched him. It Howled in pain.

"You win this fight but we will be back and next time youll be the one missing some limbs! Retreat!" The werewolves all ran off. The girl held on to my belt tightly and whimpered "Lets get out of here before they decide to come back." "I agree." Louey said sheething his sowrd and taking the girl by the hand. " Thank you for saving me." The girl said with a smile "You are welcome just dont wonder off late at night again who knows when thoses dogs will return to finish the job." Louey repiled."Where do you live ?" He asked as he whiped the blood off his face and hers. "On the otherside of theses woods at the top of the hill." she said "By the way my name is Adel. Whats yours?" She asked as we walked along the river bank on the edge of the woods."Im to meet you Adel. Louey smiled. As they made there way up the hill a cool night brezz blew passed them and Louey smelled something on the air. It was pleasent and sweet. A scent he hadnt smelled in almost fivehundread years. "Annet." Louey whispered out loud. "No silly my name is Adel." She giggled. "Mom Dad Im home!" She shouted as she ran to the frount door.

"Adel? Oh my god where have you been?" A Black women in her thirtys asked as she bent down to hug Adel. " I lost my ball in the woods so i went to look for it then theses big dogs came after me and Louey saved me." She said pointing at him. "Thank you soo much sir Please come in!" A tall black Man said welcoming Louey inside of there home. "Thank you for bringing her home." adels mother said as she offered Loueya seat. "Adel dear please go to your room your mother and i need to talk to the Louey". Her father said. "Oh okay." Adel said with a frown then ran up the stairs to her room. " Thank you vampire for saving our daughters life. Your proble wonder how i know what you are well my wife and I are hunters. Im Benjerman and this is my wife Lidea." Louey stared at them with disbelef writen on his face. " Dont worrie we are not after your life you hve done a great service for us this night we welcome you as a friend. 


End file.
